She So Vanished!
by Rebecca Bookie
Summary: This is my story of what will happen next in the upcoming book Vanished by Kate Brian.Enjoy!
1. Why Noelle?

**Ending of Scandal...**

"Please just be inside," I wispered. "Please, Noelle."

I held my breath and opened the door.

"Hey!"

My heart leapt, but it wasn't Noelle. Josh was kicked back on my bed, the desk light on, reading a folded-over paperback.

"Where were you?" he asked, laying his book aside with a smile

"You cheating on me already?" he joked.

I started to cry. His face fell.

"Oh, hey. Bad joke," he said, getting up and wrapping me up in his arms. "I guess we shouldn't joke about cheating, considering how we broke up..."

"It's not that."

I buried my face in his sweater, letting my bag and Noelle's fall to the floor with a thump.

"Then what is it?" he asked, cupping my face in both his hands and tilting it up. "Reed, what's wrong?"

How was I going to explain this to him? where did I start? Should I reveal all the Billings Literary society up-front? He was not going to like it. Josh hating Billings from the beginning, and I'm sure that he was relieved the house was gone. If he knew I started it up again, and that apparently starting it up had put me in danger, he was going to lose it.

"It's Noelle," I said finally, my voice breaking. "She's-"

Suddenly, my phone beeped. Or was it Noelle's phone? I dropped to the floor, scrambling around frantically, dumping the entire contents of our bags out onto the floor. Noelle's phone was silent. Dark. But where the hell was mine?

"Looking for this?" Josh asked.

He crouched down and stood up with my phone in his hand. The screen was lit up with a text.

"It fell out of your pocket," he said. "It's a text."

He did a double take as he looked at the screen, his green eyes frightend. "Reed? What the hell is this?" he asked.

I snatched the phone away from him. It was a long text, all in capital letters, and as I read it, my insides slowly turned to ice-cold granite.

**WE HAVE NOELLE. IF YOU GO TO THE POLICE, SHE DIES. IF YOU GO TO HER FAMILY, SHE DIES. IF YOU GO TO THE HEADMASTER, SHE DIES. YOU WILL FOLLOW OUR EVERY INSTRUCTION TO THE LETTER, OR SHE WILL DIE. THE GAME IS ON, REED BRENNAN. THE PRIZE?NOELLE'S LIFE. **

* * *

Never have I thought in my entire life that my best friend that I've grown to love would be taken away from me in the blink of an eye. I'm not talking about Josh; I'm talking about my headstrong, determined BFF Noelle Lange.

Just six hours ago I was sitting next to and talking to her at our BLS meeting. I never would have thought that might be the last time I would ever see her again. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to Noelle. Not to anyone. This was my fault that she's been kidnapped. Mine. No one should have to go through what I did when I was kidnapped over my Christmas break. Noelle didn't deserve this. Why would someone take her away from me? What was their motive?

I bit down on my pencil eraser thinking about all this while everyone around me listened intently to a lecture about Spanish history in my Spanish class that I shared with Sawyer.

I looked at him from across the classroom. He was so focused in what Mr. Shreeber was saying. His wrist was covered in his own made bracelet, and his fingers where tapping the desk slowly in a constant rhythm.

As if he'd felt my gaze on his back he turned around and looked me in the eye. I felt a chill run down my spine. His expression was so familiar that I almost fainted. His expression was the same exact one as Ariana when she was about to kill me. Not that I thought Sawyer could kill me, nor kill a harmless fly for that matter, but his anger towards me tripling by the hour. I felt bad that I kind of led him on at the dance when my heart was already under seize by my once again love of my life boyfriend Joshua Hollis.

I didn't view Sawyer in a boyfriend/girlfriend way. I admit he is cute, but I would never have fully gotten over Josh. The boy did save my life which makes him my hero while Josh never even once picked up the phone to see if I was alright when I got shoved off the yacht or was kidnapped for six days, not once and that stung.

I smiled at him trying to lighten the tension between us, which I didn't succeed in before he turned around and faced the front, once again tapping the desk with his fingers. Couldn't he forgive me already? I honestly felt bad for him, and I didn't want my relationship with Josh to ruin our friendship.

Once the bell rang I slowly gathered my things and moved towards the door to go to my next class.

"Reed," Mr. Shreeber called after me. I turned around to face him. I didn't want to talk to him now; all I wanted was to leave so I could find Josh and let him hold me in his arms and tell me that it would all be alright.

"Yes?" I said turning towards him putting my books on the open desk next to me. Mr. Shreeber looked uncomfortable and finicky like he was a child in a tux at a celebration.

"I understand what happened to you over the past two weeks, well a couple of months for that matter, but your starting to slip behind in my class and a few of your other classes. I understand that you are under pressure and have a lot of stress, but now is the time to start to crack down and focus on your school work. Your one of my best students and I would hate for you to get behind in your academics. If you need anyone to talk to, you can come to me or talk to a councilor."

There were a lot of things I wanted to talk about, to let off my chest but talking to a teacher or a councilor was not going to help me. Nobody understands what I went through, what I'm still going through. With my problems, a councilor would think I was better off admitted into a psych ward with my own padded cell and a straight jacket. Yeah, I so wasn't going to take him up on his offer.

I grabbed my books off the desk holding them in a death grip against my chest. "Thank you Mr. Shreeber, but I don't need anyone to talk to. I'll be more focused on my education now more than ever," I said trying to end this weird conversation.

He nodded increasing the wrinkles on his aging forehead. "Just keep in mind what I said Reed, OK?"

I was slowly inching backwards towards the door. "OK Mr. Shreeber."

As soon as I got my body out the classroom I hit something hard.

"Oouf!"

I turned around quickly and saw Ivy trying to gather her text books again.

"Sorry," I said glad that I knocked into her. "We need to talk; something's come up." I franticly told her grabbing her forearm and moving us away from eavesdroppers.

"What?" She asked worried now. I looked around to make sure nobody was around us.

"Last night when we couldn't find Noelle and we all went back to our rooms, someone texted me and sent me this message." I thrust my iPhone into her face. "Noelle has been kidnapped, and they might kill her."

Ivy looked scared as she quickly read and reread the message. "Oh my gosh!" She put her skinny fingers to her mouth and gasped. "We have to find he and quickly. Who would have taken her? Why?"

"I don't know," I said exhausted and scared. "I'm thinking this has to do with the BLS. After class I'm calling an emergency BLS meeting in the library. I can't tell them that she has been kidnapped, but I can make up something and tell them she is visiting a sick relative or something."

"Or something," Ivy repeated.

We both looked at each other. Everyone was going to find out that Noelle's been kidnapped soon enough. There was no way of keeping that secret locked away. Shit was going to hit the fan when her father finds out. It was only a matter of time before her kidnappers would do something to Noelle.

I shivered remembering what I had been through on that isolated island, only replacing myself with Noelle.

Noelle was a strong and intimidating person but being kidnapped, she must be scared out of her fucking mind. I know I was.

"Look I have a few people I suspect that might have something to do with Noelle's kidnapping, so I'm going to call Upton and see what I can find out about Paige Ryan. Make sure everyone gets a hold of the message that I want them down in the library."

I moved away from her striding towards Pemberly, already speed dialing Upton.

"Hello?" Upton said in his sexy British accent.

I felt warming chills climb down into the pit of my stomach reminding how much Upton still affected me. Even though I was just starting things off with Josh again, I couldn't help but wonder how my life would have been different if there wasn't a plan to kidnap me when I was leaving to go spend some "get to know you deeper" time with Upton.

"It's me. Something happened, and I need your help." I told him rushing with my words.

He chuckled nervously. "Reed, you're frightening me; tell me what's wrong. Why do you need my help?"

I took a deep breath. "Upton, I need you to tell me everything you know about Paige Ryan. I think she's kidnapped Noelle."

* * *

Please REVIEW tell me what you think! I'll update again soon.

~Rebecca Bookie


	2. The Red Box

"Look I have a few people I suspect that might have something to do with Noelle's kidnapping, so I'm going to call Upton and see what I can find out about Paige Ryan. Make sure everyone gets a hold of the message that I want them down in the library."

I moved away from her striding towards Pemberly, already speed dialing Upton.

"Hello?" Upton said in his sexy British accent.

I felt warming chills climb down into the pit of my stomach reminding how much Upton still affected me. Even though I was just starting things off with Josh again, I couldn't help but wonder how my life would have been different if there wasn't a plan to kidnap me when I was leaving to go spend some "get to know you deeper" time with Upton.

"It's me. Something happened, and I need your help." I told him rushing with my words.

He chuckled nervously. "Reed, you're frightening me; tell me what's wrong. Why do you need my help?"

I took a deep breath. "Upton, I need you to tell me everything you know about Paige Ryan. I think she's kidnapped Noelle."

* * *

"What" Upton partially screamed through the phone.

"Yeah, you heard me right. She's gone missing and I really need your help" I begged.

"Reed," Upton stated "Who do you think took her?"

I stopped in the middle of my tracks and found a secluded bench to sit on. "I have my suspicions…Paige Ryan is one of them"

Upton snorted in the phone. "Reed come on really? I don't think Page is capable of kidnapping. Her mom yeah, but not her. Look Reed I know her and I really don't believe she had anything to do with Noelle."

That pissed me off. Her mom had motive to kill me, she almost succeeded twice, and with Page's mother behind bars, she could have motive of getting back at me by taking Noelle. You know what they say, like mother like daughter.

"Upton I want to make sure she didn't have anything to do with Noelle going missing, I know you might not think she could have taken her or had anything to do with it, but I really need to make sure before I rule her out. Look what happened with Sabine. She was one of my best friends, and I didn't see it coming that she wanted to kill me and that she was dangerous, I never even thought of it-"

He interrupted me. "Yeah but Paige is different, look I'll help you with anything I can but Paige isn't the one you should be looking for."

That stopped my heart from beating. His words were left ringing in my ears, 'Paige isn't the one you should be looking for', was that really what he'd just said, was that a confession? Did he know who did this? Was he in on this? My mind was reeling with the possibilities.

"What do you mean, Upton?" I asked cautiously. "Do you know who did this?"

He didn't respond for a long moment.

"No, I don't know who did this Reed. Honestly, I wish I did so I could help you, and take down the bastard, but Paige has been with me and a few friends for the last couple of days, and I really doubt she could hop on a plane and go to Easton then be back in England in a matter of hours, with being at an all night party and all, that's not realistic."

So that's what he meant. Paige has an air tight alibi for that last few days; but she could have still been in on it and ordered other people to kidnapped Noelle. I'm not ruling her out completely.

"Ok fine, so you might be right, but I'm not going to cross her off my list yet. Upton, thank you, and if you hear anything that could help find Noelle please call me."

"Will do" He responded.

I ended the call and ran my numb fingers through my brown hair. Useless hours had gone by while Noelle was somewhere still being held captive. I didn't even want to imagine what her kidnappers were doing to her, or what they might do to her. I had to stay strong for her. I need to find her kidnappers, and quickly.

I looked in the direction of the old chapel. The last place anyone had seen Noelle. Something inside me urged me to go back into the chapel and search for any clues that would lead me to Noelle. It might be a long shot but it could help.

When I made my way over to the old chapel I paused in front of the doors, replaying the last few minutes anyone saw Noelle.

Why? Why? Why?

Why would someone take Noelle?

I pushed open the doors and went inside. The chapel was dead silent.

No creatures scurried at the sound of the doors opening, no creaking of the old outdated walls. It was as though the building knew something bad happened here.

I looked around and something caught my eye.

A red box had been placed on the middle of the alter just waiting for someone to find it and open it.

When I made my way to the alter and looked closely at the box, I noticed a creamy white folded paper was sticking out beneath it.

Four letters were written on the front side in cursive. My name.

Who would have left this box for me? Noelle?

I unfolded the creamy white paper slowly. The only sound in the room was the sound of my heart thumping nosily.

_**Reed,**_

_**We heard you talked to your little boy toy about Noelle. We where not kidding about the part where if you go to anyone she dies. **_

_**This is your warning. Next time we won't be so nice**_.

WHO THE HELL COULD HAVE WRITTEN THIS?

Someone on this campus had to have taken Noelle.

I grabbed the box and opened it. When I reached into the box and felt what Noelle's kidnappers sent me I almost threw up.

Silky stands of Noelle's hair where tightly gripped in my hand when I pulled my hand from the box.

OMG. OMG. OMG.

I screamed when I heard a voice mere inches behind me.

"Reed."

* * *

I **REALLY **hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and who you think is behind Reed and if Upton is covering up for Paige. I Promise this time that I will be updating my story frequently. I'm already working on my next chapter so stay tuned. **Your reviews matter to me so please review!**


	3. My Twix Moment

I unfolded the creamy white paper slowly. The only sound in the room was the sound of my heart thumping nosily.

Reed,

We heard you talked to your little boy toy about Noelle. We were not kidding about the part where if you go to anyone she dies. This is your warning. Next time we won't be so nice.

WHO THE HELL COULD HAVE WRITTEN THIS?

Someone on this campus had to have taken Noelle.

I grabbed the box and opened it. When I reached into the box and felt what Noelle's kidnappers sent me I almost threw up.

Silky stands of Noelle's hair were tightly gripped in my hand when I pulled my hand from the box.

OMG. OMG. OMG.

I screamed when I heard a voice mere inches behind me.

"Reed."

* * *

I spun around so fast I almost tripped. Josh was standing there behind me looking confused and curious.

"Josh you almost gave me a heart attack! A little warning next time before you sneak up on me," I said regathering myself. "What are you even doing here?" I questioned.

He scratched the back of his neck in a gesture that was just so Josh. "I could ask you the same thing." He looked down at the red box clutched tightly to my chest. "So what's in the box?"

This was like a Twix moment for me. What should I say? Oh hey it's nothing, just Noelle's hair that her kidnappers left for me because I told you what was going on? No. There is no way I'm telling Josh that, or anything else for that matter. I already got my official last warning, and there was no way I was going to tell another human being, even if that human being was the love of my life. I wouldn't risk Noelle's life for anything.

I waved it off like it was no big deal. Like Noelle's hair wasn't stuffed in that box. "Oh that; I just left this up here last night by accident. It has all my contact list information in it." Bye it Josh! I mentally screamed at him.

His brows knitted and he looked back at me. "Ok, but what the hell happened last night? What was that?Where's Noelle?"

One lie down one more lie to go. I'd end up looking likePinocchio by the end of this day.

I fake snorted. "She just wanted to scare everyone by playing a prank. She texted me back after you left that she had some family emergency she had to take care of, she said not to worry that she will be back soon."

He shook his head madly. "I can't believe she did that. What a bitch. After all that's happened in the past month, and she pulls something like this, Reed why are you even still friends with her? You don't need Noelle'snegativity in your life right now."

There were a lot of thinks I didn't need in my life right now but I would give anything to have Noelle's bitchy side back. I shrugged. "She didn't mean for that prank to get so out of control. Besides she's already apologized." Trying to end the conversation, I took out my iPhone and looked at the clock. "Look Josh I really have to go, I'm late for a meeting." I started to step back from himtowards the door.

"A meeting? What kind of meeting? Don't tell me you're starting up again with the Billings crap." He spoke spitting the word Billings out with disgust.

I cringed inside. Why couldn't he lay off Billings. This always stood between us, Me and my relationship with Billings, just like it had with Thomas. If only he knew how much Billings and my sisterhood's friendshipmeant to me. If only he knew how much I had sacrificedfor it.

He stood in front of me and held my face in his palm. "Reed I love you. I just don't want to see you get hurt again with all of the negative energy that seems to constantly surround Billings. I don't want to see you gothrough what you suffered for the past few months any more, and I sure as hell don't want to lose you again."

He kissed me deeply. Small droplets of moisture slid down my cheeks. I didn't want to lose him either, butkeeping this enormous secret between us, might do thatexact thing. I slowly pulled back from him and looked deeply into his green eyes. "I love you too Josh, so much that it hurts."

He smiled, and rested his forehead against mine. "You mean everything to me Reed."

I kissed his cheek and once again backed slowly away from him to the chapel doors. I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to have secrets between us. All I did want was for Josh to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright; but right now he couldn't do that, this was something I'd have to take care of for myself. So with one last parting glance, I slipped out the door.

I made my way across the court yard towards the library, where the rest of my BLS sisters waited for me.Waited for me to tell them what the hell was up with Noelle. Waited for me to explain away all their burningquestions about last night.

I paused when I got to the Library windows. I peered inside to see all of the ten BLS girls in conversation with each other, probably not aware of the bomb thatwas dropped on us last night.

"Well well, if it isn't Reed the almighty. The poor ass leader who can't even afford to buy her own clothes." Missy mocked me sticking her pig nose in the air.

I turned to her pissed now. "What do you want missy?"

She shrugged closer to me. "I just wanted to let you know this isn't over yet, you will get what you deservesoon enough. You and the BLS are going down."

I cocked my head. "I that a threat?" So Missy was now on the top of my list of Noelle's kidnappers. Shepractically confessed it to my face. She was the one who kidnapped Noelle, she had motive. She didn't like me and I didn't vote her in to the BLS..

She chuckled. "No Reed it's a promise." She said smiling then turned to walk away.

"I really don't like her" I heard a familiar voice say next to me.

I turned to my left to find Ivy standing next to me staring down Missy as she walked away.

"So everyone is waiting for you in the library. They're all paranoid about Noelle." Ivy said nonchalantly. She kicked snow with her boot. What really happened to Noelle, Reed?

"I told you, she had a family crisis she had to cake care of." I said walking towards the library doors.

She caught up with me and grabbed my arm stopping me. "You know you can trust me, right?"

I couldn't trust anyone anymore not after what I've been though."Yeah, I know." I lied.

I made my way into the old library. It was abandoned by students who were probably rushing to get a spot in line for dinner. All the girls turned to face me waitingfor what I had to say about Noelle.

Before I could open my mouth and lie my butt off, Amberly stood up crossed her arms and spoke. "Reed I know Noelle was kidnapped."

So much for keeping that secret safe.

* * *

Sorry the ending kink of sucked. I had a writers block, and just wanted to finish this chapter. I hope you like it and the drama it's causing for Reed and Josh.

** PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY, IF IT'S GOOD OR IF IT'S SUCKS! I GOT ABOUT 2 REVIEWS. SO PLEASE TELL ME HOW I'M DOING. I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW BECUASE THAT IS TELLING ME THAT I MUST suck AT WRITING. jUST REVIEW IT WILL ONLY TAKE LIKE 2 MINS TOPS!**

**~Rebecca Bookie  
**


	4. It's Not a Party Until Noelle Arrives

I turned to her pissed now. "What do you want Missy?"

She shrugged closer to me. "I just wanted to let you know this isn't over yet, you will get what you deserve soon enough. You and the BLS are going down."

I cocked my head. "I that a threat?" So Missy was now on the top of my list of Noelle's kidnappers. She practically confessed it to my face. She was the one who kidnapped Noelle, she had motive. She didn't like me and I didn't vote her in to the BLS..

She chuckled. "No Reed it's a promise." She said smiling then turned to walk away.

"I really don't like her" I heard a familiar voice say next to me.

I turned to my left to find Ivy standing next to me staring down Missy as she walked away.

"So everyone is waiting for you in the library. They're all paranoid about Noelle." Ivy said nonchalantly. She kicked snow with her boot. What really happened to Noelle, Reed?

"I told you, she had a family crisis she had to cake care of." I said walking towards the library doors.

She caught up with me and grabbed my arm stopping me. "You know you can trust me, right?"

I couldn't trust anyone anymore not after what I've been though."Yeah, I know." I lied.

I made my way into the old library. It was abandoned by students who were probably rushing to get a spot in line for dinner. All the girls turned to face me waitingfor what I had to say about Noelle.

Before I could open my mouth and lie my butt off, Amberly stood up crossed her arms and spoke. "Reed I know Noelle was kidnapped."

So much for keeping that secret safe.

* * *

My heart leapt up into my throat.

"Come on Reed why would she just disappear out if thin air leaving her purse behind? That makes no sense and it isn't like Noelle. Amberly pointed out.

"Umm no." I said slowly looking at her as if she lost her mind.

"She called me last night. She was just playing a trick on all of us, but she had to leave because she had some family emergency to take care of. She called me early in the morning."

Amberly shook her head and snorted. "Really and why didn't she tell any of us that?"

"Because she made a quick call to me and she couldn't talk for a long time. She just told me to give you guys the message that she is sorry about the whole scaring us thing and that she will be back hopefully soon.

Amberly rolled her eyes. "Is she still going to make it to the party on Saturday?"

The party, I totally forgot. Astrid was throwing a party at her house in New York this weekend.

I shrugged. "I don't know, she hasn't mentioned it when I talked to her."

"Well she better come, a party isn't a party until she's there." Amberly announced looking at everyone around the library table.

"Look you guys, if she calls me again I will tell you. Hopefully Noelle is OK and she will be back soon."

My eyes landed on Ivy as I said the last part and she gave me a weird look.

All the BLS girls got up, gathered their belonging and began to leave the library except for Ivy.

She still sat in her chair looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"What?" I said gathering my bag.

Ivy turned around and looked behind at the last BLS girl leaving the Library. She then turned back to face me again.

"Reed really you can tell me, what happened with Noelle right? It's not like I'm going to go out shouting to the world what happened to Noelle." Ivy expressed standing and gathering her bag.

"Nothing happened to her." I lied for the millionth time now.

"Then how come you're acting really weird all of a sudden. You're not yourself today." She complained.

"Look Reed whatever happened, just be careful. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you again, would we?" She patted my shoulder and turned and walked away out of the library leaving me speechless.

I knew Ivy had something to do with this! She hated Noelle for what happened with her Grandmother, maybe kidnapping Noelle was her revenge that she always wanted.

I didn't want any of this to be true but, I couldn't rule her out even if she was my friend. Look what happened with Sabine. She turned to be Ariana sister and she tried to kill me.

I shook my head trying to clear it. The sooner I found Noelle the better.

I walked out of the library into the cold winter air. I was so stressed and just wanted to start crying.

Nothing seemed real. Noelle kidnapped? Really? Who would dare lay a finger on the almighty powerful Noelle? I must be dreaming, right now. Only if someone would wake me up from this nightmare.

When I began crossing the quad a deep male voice called out my name. "Reed!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to see Headmaster Hathaway striding towards me.

Great just what I needed, a confrontation with the headmaster.

"Reed, I'm glad I caught you. I need to discuss something with you." He expressed.

I began to fiddle with my strap on my bag, wanted to be anywhere accept here.

"Umm ok, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Reed, Noelle didn't show up for any of her classes today." He looked at me for a pregnant moment, trying to search my expression for something.

"We've been trying to get a hold of her but we can't." He paused and cleared his throat. "And neither can her parents."

He took a step towards me so I was in reaching distance of him. "Reed, do you know where Noelle is?"

I was starting to sweat despite the freezing winter air.

I shook my head. "No," my voice cracked "I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her today either."

"Reed, if you know where she is you need to tell me. What if she's in trouble? Her parents are worried sick and they are about to send a search team out for her." He worriedly explained.

I looked at the ground than back at him. "If I hear anything I'll let you know."

I left him standing in the middle of the quad and quickly started to power walk to my room.

The whole time I was thinking about what must be going through Noelle's parent's mind. They must be so scared.

When I opened the door to my room I dropped my bag on the ground and dived face first for my bed.

Over my death scream in my pillow I overheard my computer beep letting me know I got a new email message.

I laid in my bed for a moment longer before getting up and walking towards my desk. My computer lit up with one new message so I clicked on it.

My heart completely stopped when I read it.

_**Reed,**_

_** I know you'll be there at the party Saturday… And so will I. Get ready for your next present.**_

_**

* * *

**_**I had a writer's block writing this chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. & you can't believe what the next chapter is gonna be like! ;)**

**~Rebecca Bookie  
**


End file.
